warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Good Time
Part of the Songfic Series OA is Carly Rae Jepsen and Owl City Good Time Whoa-oh-oh-oh It's always a good time Whoa-oh-oh-oh It's always a good time The two cats purr, nudging each other with their muzzles and grinning, tails flicking. The blue-pelted she-cat gives the sandy tom a good-natured swat upside the head, which he deflects by ducking and leaping around, tugging on her tail. The two collapse in a fit of laughter, rolling on their backs. Woke up on the right side of the bed What's up with this Prince song inside my head? Hands up if you're down to get down tonight 'Cause it's always a good time The tom rolls out of his nest, a beam of sunlight hitting his dusty face. His jaws part in a wide, pink, yawn, and he stretches his limbs out, claws flexing, until they reach the back of one of his littermates, who gives a half-hearted, irritable grunt and returns to sleep. Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere I'm in if you're down to get down tonight 'Cause it's always a good time "C'mon!" purrs the tom, bounding out of his nest and throwing his words over his shoulder at the blue she-cat, who is just blinking sleep out of bright blue eyes. "I'm coming," mumbles the she-cat, and heaves herself out of her own mossy nest. She pads blearily into the bright sunlight, and nearly gets knocked over by four small cats bundling each other about as they wrestle for custody of a leaf. Good morning and good night I'll wake up at twilight It's gonna be alright We don't even have to try "Good morning!" chirps the tom, nudging a blackbird towards the she-cat. The two settle down to eat their breakfast as the she-cat says around the mouthful of prey, "Thanks, Thrushpelt." Thrushpelt grins and puffs out his chest, pretending to be one of the thick-muscled senior warriors strutting about camp. It's always a good time Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh It's always a good time Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh Thrushpelt and the she-cat accompany a pair of apprentices and their mentors to the Training Hollow, where they're asked to demonstrate a fighting move. Thrushpelt gives the she-cat a mischeivous grin and lunges at her. The she-cat nimbly side-steps and spins to face her attacker, darting under his belly and pushing upwards with her shoulders so that her opponent flies off of her back. "Good job, Bluefur," Thrushpelt says weakly, scrambling up. Bluefur grins. We don't even have to try, it's always a good time. Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again Checked out of my room, hit the ATM Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight As the two head back to the ThunderClan camp, sweat beading the bits of unconealed skin in front of their ears and the pads on their paws, Bluefur lets out a furious yowl as the squirrel she had caught tumbles down the rocks towards the rapidly moving river. "My squirrel!" she cries, and darts forward to retrieve the prey. It gets swept away in the current, however, and the fuzzy bit of fresh-kill is lost. Thrushpelt consoles her with a small smile. 'Cause it's always a good time Good morning and good night I'll wake up at twilight It's gonna be alright Once back in camp, the two doze until the sun begins to set, when a sunny-colored cat orders them on patrol with himself and a small group of others. Thrushpelt and Bluefur are joined by their leader, another warrior, and the warrior's bouncy apprentice. "G'night!" calls Thrushpelt through the slightly empty den once the patrol is over. "Good night," replies Bluefur contentedly, tucking her tail under her nose. We don't even have to try It's always a good time. Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh It's always a good time Moving images of a small, sandy kit with a white patch on his chest float through Bluefur's half-dreaming mind. Her eyes flutter beneath thin lids, her paws stirring the mixture of moss and bracken beneath her twitching body. A small snore rasps from her half-open mouth. Across the den, Thrushpelt twists into an uncomfortable position that he seems unable to feel. Thoughts of a spry, beautiful young she-kit dart through his mind, the tiny kit pouncing at a group of leaves and returning wide-eyed when she comes back empty-pawed. Thrushpelt's lips part in a grin. Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh We don't even have to try, it's always a good time. Doesn't matter when It's always a good time then "I think about you even when I'm alseep!" jokes Thrushpelt as he joins his friend on dawn patrol the next morning. "Are you two in love?" coos Rosetail, stepping between the two grinning cats with a flick of her thick, bushy tail. Thrushpelt and Bluefur's smiles vanish instantly as they glare at their younger friend, whose rosy pelt leads them onwards, towards the rising sun. Doesn't matter where It's always a good time there Doesn't matter when It's always a good time then "We're not in love," Bluefur says crossly, placing her paws firmly on the ground at the edge of the forest. "Right," snorts Rosetail. She pads past Bluefur towards the swirling river beneath the white cluster of stones forming a large outcropping. "And I'm a hedgehog." "Better stay away from you then," Thrushpelt quips, causing Bluefur to erupt in giggles. It's always a good time Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh It's always a good time Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh Bluefur drags herself out of the dirtplace, angrily brushing bits of dust from her tail and trying to smooth her chest fur. Her blue eyes sparkle with indignance when her fur decides not to comply, and she's left looking like a large, blue, bumblebee. Thrushpelt laughs as he strolls past, plucking a plump mouse from the pile and depositing it at a group of elderly cats' feet, before choosing a somewhat scrawnier sparrow for himself, and a short-tailed shrew for Bluefur. "This is all you've got?" jokes Bluefur. We don't even have to try, it's always a good time Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh It's always a good time Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh Thrushpelt considers this for a moment, then turns to Bluefur with serious eyes. "Nope. I've got you!" He gives her a playful pounce, not leaving a vestige of sobriety in his eyes. He swats at his friend, who rolls over and makes a wild grab for his tail. "I'm glad we're friends," Bluefur says, her melodic voice accompanied by a giggling squeal as Thrushpelt's tail tickles her nose. "So am I," agrees Thrushpelt, though something unsaid lurks behind his eyes. "So am I." We don't even have to try, it's always a good time. Category:RedPandaPotter's Fanfics Category:Songfic Series Category:Songfic